


Proving You Care

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Boyfriends, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama is secretly soft, M/M, Oh Suga is briefly there, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: Hinata devises a plan to prove that Kageyama does indeed care about him, despite his denial.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Proving You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,011
> 
> Coupling: Kageyama/Hinata
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Kudos are greatly appreciated! They make my heart go bwwwaaahhh and gwaaaah  
> ~(^-^)~

"I do not!"

"Do too!" 

"Do not!" 

"You totally do!" 

With a growl Kageyama grabs Hinata by the collar and whips him forward so they're eye to eye. "I. Do. Not." 

Face to face with death itself Hinata only grins widely, unfazed. "You do and I'll prove it!" 

Sugawara steps out of the gym, staring sternly down at the two from the top of the stairs. "Oi, what are you two yelling about?" 

Hinata opens his moth eagerly to respond but Kageyama slaps a silencing hand over him and attempts to push him away. "This idiot keeps insisting that I care about him." 

Sugawara was confused. "But you do, aren't you two date-" 

"That doesn't matter here!" Kageyama interrupts loudly, blushing pink. "The way he said it, in his annoying teasing voice, ticked me off. So now I'm going to show that I definitely do not care about him. At all." 

"And I'm going to prove he does!" Hinata finally contributes to the conversation, having freed himself from Kageyama's restraining hand. 

With a shake of his head Sugawara turns back around and goes inside. "I don't understand you two." He smiles secretly out of their sight. 

• • • • • 

"Kageyama," Hinata sings, bounding up to the other after practice. "Lets go home together!" 

"Sure," Kageyama answers automatically, them remembers their earlier argument. "But you aren't going to trick me into anything!" He quickly adds, glaring suspiciously. 

"Don't be like that," Hinata chides in a hurt tone, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "As if I've had any time to prepare anything." 

It was true, it had only been a few hours since then and they had been focused on volleyball the whole time. Kageyma relaxes and they start on their walk. 

The walk was to standard as any. Hinata chatted on endlessly while Kageyama listened, occasionally inputting a grunt or nod. 

"Hey, Kageyama," Hinata says, tugging on the others hand to stop. "Can we walk home this way?" 

"Eh? Why?" Kageyama asks, looking down the less nice and poorly lit road with uninterest. 

"It's boring going the same way every time," Hinata explains, giving several impatient tugs on Kageyamas arm. 

Recognizing an invisible wall of stubbornness building around the other, Kageyama sighs and gives in. "Fine, as long as you take the blame if we get lost." 

Hinata cheers, throwing a fist into the air. "Yes! Lets go!" He grabs Kageyama by the hand once more and begins to lead him down the adjoining road. Kageyama grumbles and complains loudly, but his hand remains in Hinata's hold. 

Not even a few minutes later the roles had reversed and it was now Kageyama dragging Hinata along. The lighting had not improved and had only gotten worse. Now there were very few street lamps and all were very dim. 

"Kageyama I'm scared," Hinata quivers quietly, pulling back on the others hand. 

"So what, you wanted to come this way," he replies loudly, not at all affected by the somewhat creepy atmosphere of the road. 

"What if we get kidnapped," Hinata whispers, looking around wildly. He jumps and yanks his hand out of the others grip when he hears a sound from the forest at the side of the road. "Eek! What was that?" 

Kageyama sighs, not even bothering to turn and check. "Probably just a squirrel or something. Stop being so-" he stops, his blood turning cold. Hinata's footsteps had stopped. He whips around and finds only Hinata's bag lying abandoned on the ground. 

Kageyamas fists clench. He calls the other hesitantly. "Hinata...?" A gust of wind blows in the otherwise silent night. Dread fills his gut. "Oi, Hinata!" He looks around, but finds no sight of anyone. Bounding with long steps he runs into the forest, the only possibility. "Hinata!" Branches and twigs fight against him as he runs, scratching his arms. He can't see anything in the dark forest. _"Hinata!" ___

__"Stop yelling so loud, I'm right here, krazy-yama."_ _

__Out from behind a tree steps Hinata, unharmed and grinning mischievously. Kageyama stares at him for a few moments, chest heaving up and down. Then he turns around and mutely begins his walk back to the road._ _

__"Hey hey hey, wait a minute!" Hinata chases after him, recognizing the others silent fury. "Don't be mad, I have a good explanation f-"_ _

__A single cold glance shuts him up. "You really think I give two craps about an explanation?" He turns his gaze back forwards, fuming. "Don't talk to me."_ _

__There's silence for a moment and it appears as though Hinata finally lost his glimmer. Then..."Okay well even if you don't want to know, I'm going to tell you anyway," he proclaims stepping out first onto the road. With a grand sweep of picking up his bag, he says, "I have just proven that you, cold-hearted, stony-faced, and super scary Kageyama Tobio, care about me!"_ _

__Kageyama stops, mid step back onto the road. His face is angled down, his expression unreadable._ _

__Hinata continues on, pressing a hand to his chest nobly. "Stay mad if you want, but to me the outcome is worth it!" He grins widely, eyes sparkling. "Kageyama, you really do have a caring side in you, and only I get to see it!"_ _

__Suddenly there's a sound. It's the sound of laughter, genuine and soft. With a shocking surprise Hinata realizes its Kageyama whose laughing. Straightening up, Kageyama gazes at the other with a rare expression of humor in his blue eyes. "Idiot, who knew you were such a romantic. Taking everything so seriously, too."_ _

__Hinata is confused, but understands enough to know he was being made fun of. "Hey, wha-" He was suddenly enveloped in an embrace from Kageyama, causing Hinata another shock._ _

__"You really thought I didn't care about you, eh?" Kageyama says, jabbing Hinata in the ribs. "I thought you were smart enough to at least identify joking from genuine seriousness."_ _

__Hinata pouts, squeezing the other harshly. "Shut up. Now I know it for sure."_ _

__Kageyama lays his head atop of fluffy orange hair. "Whatever, idiot. Lets just go home."_ _


End file.
